


It's Too Early For This

by SmollGaySlytherpuff



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Gen, JD feels bad for hurting her but is still kind of cynical, JD is self aware, JD still loves Veronica, Maybe OOC, Veronica is stressed and tired, angst with a (kind of?) happy ending, for her not so much, set after the plot, sort of a character study on both of them I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmollGaySlytherpuff/pseuds/SmollGaySlytherpuff
Summary: Months after the pep rally, and JD's death, Veronica is greeted by someone she was unsure she'd ever see again. (alternately titled: JD is a ghost or some shit.)





	It's Too Early For This

**Author's Note:**

> Veronica's thoughts are in italics. I hope you enjoy!

Veronica shot up in her bed, breathing heavily.  _ It’s just another nightmare, they’re not really here. _ She shivered, still trying to clear the vision of Heather and the others from her head.  _ They’re not here because you killed them. _ Veronica let out a shaky breath, balling the sheets in her fists. It had been two months since the pep rally. Chandler seemed to be the worst of them, she had visited her more than once a day earlier on, however she’d been doing less of actually insulting and messing with her less as of late, more of simply watching her. It was almost like she missed being alive.  _ Of course she misses being alive, who wouldn't.  _ Her breaths were beginning to even out, and Veronica swallowed.

Her thoughts drifted to the jocks. Sure, they were dicks, but they didn’t deserve to die.  _ None of them did.  _ They had followed Heather around for a while after they died, but they had also been showing up with actual malice less and less. 

The most confusing of all, however, was JD. He hadn't shown up a single time since he died, at least that she’d seen. She shivered again, not sure weather it was from the cold or the thought of JD just watching her for the rest of her life. She tried to shove the thought down more often than she’d like to admit, but she missed him. A lot. Veronica pulled her knees up to her chest. She hated that she missed him. He’d killed 3 people and tried to blow up the school for christ’s sake, but she still missed him.   _ He also left you to clean up his mess. _

Knees pulling up tighter to her chest, Veronica glanced to the clock, 3:47 am. She sighed again. This whole ordeal had caused her countless sleepless nights.  _ Don’t tell yourself this is all JD’s fault. Did you really not see the fact that Heather’s drink was neon blue? Did you really believe that ‘ich luge bullets’ were a real thing?  _ Veronica’s thoughts were swimming as she curled in tighter on herself. She could almost hear Chandler laughing in the back of her head. The thoughts in her mind were practically deafening, but not enough to stop her from hearing the all too real voice. 

“Knock knock.” Veronica froze. She didn’t want to look up. She didn’t want to see JD, his pupils dull like the 3 others, his trench coat and face scorched the same way as when he died, she didn't want to look up, but she did. He was sort of standing, sort of sitting on her bed. He looked exactly like he did when he died. Exactly like the image permanently etched in her head. She let out the breath she’d been holding in. 

“JD.” It wasn't really a greeting, more of a statement.

“Veronica.” He kept his mouth in a straight line, and the tone of voice was hard to read, he could be mocking her or genuinely happy to see her. She looked up at him with a surge of confidence, meeting his now dull eyes. 

“Why are you here.” His face fell and he let out a sad, bitter laugh. 

“Am I not allowed to see you? I can leave if you don’t want to see me anymore, darling.” Veronica bit the inside of her cheek. This was the boy who had tried to blow up the school, why should she feel any sympathy for him? But then again, this was also the boy who literally worshiped her. He had killed for her. He had died for her. She gulped. JD’s voice cut through her thoughts again. 

“Really, if you don’t want to speak to me i’ll leave, I just missed you-” Veronica cut him off. 

“You’re… fine.” JD quirked a brow at her. 

“Thank you.” They sat in silence for a while, Veronica occasionally glancing up at JD who was hovering a bit above her bed, he looked like he was thinking.  _ Should I say something, what should I say, Heather’s usually more talkative, even if it is usually insulting. _

“So… how is it?” 

“Being dead?” Veronica sucked in a shaky breath. 

“Yea.” 

“It’s, well, interesting to say the least. Never got to say ‘hi’ to God for you though.” He chuckled lowly.

“Oh, I… I’m sorry.” He laughed again,

“You really thought I’d have a shot at going to heaven, that's touching Veronica.” She rolled her eyes.

“In all honesty the worst thing about this is that I can’t drink slushies anymore, however, even if I could I’m pretty sure ghosts don’t feel pain.”

“If you’re suggesting I let you possess me so you can go to 7/11 the answer is no.” JD chuckled.

“So, from what Heather’s said you’ve been doing a better job fixing this all than anyone expected.”  _ No thanks to you _

“I’ve been trying.” 

“She doesn't hate you, you know.” JD said suddenly. 

“Wha- Heather?” 

“Yea. I haven’t talked to her much, but from what I’ve gathered she’s just, well, upset that she’ll never going to have a life. At least you gave her a good reputation in the ‘suicide’ letter.” Veronica looked down the all too familiar feeling of guilt welling up in her stomach. 

“Great…” Veronica felt her shoulder grow cold as JD ‘placed’ his hand on it. 

“Please don’t cry Veronica. Don’t blame yourself.”  _ How can I not blame myself i'm just as guilty as you. _

“Why are you trying to comfort me?” Veronica’s voice didn’t waver as she asked, looking JD dead in his pale eyes.

“Veronica,” His voice cracked in a way that made pain shoot through her chest. “I- I love you Veronica. I know that I,” He let out a soft, shaky laugh, laced with sadness. “I did a lot I shouldn't have done Veronica, but I did it for you. If you don’t believe me ever again please believe me when I say that I love you.”  _ You love me too much. Way too much.  _ “Everything I did, and tried to do, was to show you how much I love you. Veronica, I wanted to be yours, and you to be mine… but I also want you to be happy,” he sighed “And if I can’t have both I’d rather you be happy.” 

Veronica grit her teeth. She didn’t want to cry, and she wouldn't. “Veronica, I know you can’t ever love me again, but I want you to be able to get over all of this. Even though I’ll most likely worship you for the rest of my… afterlife, you deserve to be able to move on. I don’t want you to forget me, but that doesn't mean I expect you to forgive me.” Veronica looked up at him, she smiled slightly.

“Thanks JD, if it helps any, I do miss you.”  _ Even if I don’t want to. _ There was that laugh again, this time it sounded like it should be happy, but to Veronica it sounded deeply sad. She shook the thought off. “So, are you going to haunt me like the others?” JD shrugged, light smile tugging at his lips. Veronica didn’t ask any further questions. JD glacned at her clock.

“I should probably leave so you can get some sleep tonight.” He smiled sadly down at her, eyes somehow managing to look more tired than usual, even with lack of pupils.

“Bye JD.” Veronica closed her eyes, soon falling into a dreamless sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated, as well as constructive criticism! (If you see any mistakes with grammar, spelling, ect, please shoot me a comment to let me know!)


End file.
